


The Coffee Shop Meeting

by Bakayamadachan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Lunyxweek, Modern AU, Oh look my first lunyx work, lunyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: The first time Nyx Ulric entered the café was so he could grab himself a nice hot cup of coffee. And it was supposed to stay that way until his eyes laid upon this extremely attractive young woman who caught his attention-Let's just say the coffee isn't the only thing he got out of this.





	The Coffee Shop Meeting

All Nyx wanted was a nice cup of hot coffee that helped wake him up, what he didn’t expect however.. Is for there to be a cute girl serving the coffee and other orders. His jaw nearly dropped at the sight of such a beautiful girl, taking a minute on trying to remember what he wanted after she asked him what he would like to order. He cleared his throat and stared into her baby blue eyes as he let the order roll off his tongue, watching her she pushed back her bangs ever time it fell in front of her eyes and how she gave off such a sweet smile as she wrote down his order, pulling out a cup for his drink. She set the notepad down on the counter and pulled the cup over to the coffee machine, pouring a fair amount into it, some sugar and whipped cream. She then pressed the lid onto the top of it and pushed a straw through the hole, setting it back on the counter and looked up at Nyx with that sweet, sweet smile again. 

“What is your name, sir?” 

“...Nyx. N-Y-X.” She nodded and pulled out a sharpie from her apron pocket and wrote his name on it, soon handing him the cup.

“Have a nice day, sir!” 

Nyx swore she winked at him, but ended up paying attention to where he would sit and noticed additional writing on his cup: Her first and last name, and.. Her number, most likely. As well as a heart beside his name. He grinned and glanced back at her, seeing the back of her head, he totally planned on calling her later. 

And when he did, her roommate named Cindy answered first but then shouted for Lunafreya, saying how her boyfriend called her. 

And boyfriend he became after a date with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this, I know I certainly did as I wrote it! Unfortunately this will be my only submission for Lunyx Week, I have been totally unprepared. And so I may not write another lunyx one-shot for a while, as much as I love this pairing. I have sooo much other things to write, aha.. I also apologize for this being extremely short.


End file.
